Argument
by Transandsad79
Summary: Reader has been dating Nick Fury for six years. He was on a mission and nealy got killed. Reader starts and argument and Nick says something he didnt mean too. Now he must comfort her.


**_Plot- So I really like writing about dating Nick Fury mainly because no one dose. Anyway this is a reader fic reader is quite pissed off with her boyfriend after he made a stupid ass call in the feild that nearly got him killed. So she argues with him over the situation causing a fight and he hurts her emotionally. She leaves and now he must make it better. _**

You stormed into Nick's office fire in your eye a glare hard on your face. Mira Hill had been previously talking to him but upon how you entire the office she bid nick goodbye. A look of pity for the man who was clearly about to get chewed out. Now if anyone else had entered into the room like that they would've been reprimanded and probably fired but you where different. You'd been his girlfriend for 6 years.

Nick raised his eyebrow at you thinking out his words theoughly, choosing to approach the situation calmly he started with. "Hi (Y/N)." Wrong move.

"Don't 'Hi (Y/N)' me! You are in deep shit Nick Fury!" He nodded mounting you too take a seat infront of him. You stayed standing a glare focused hard on him.

"You mad at me for some reason so why don't you tell me...?" He asked eyebrow raised. You glared harder and if looks could kill he'd surely be dead.

"You almost died!"

"But I didn't." He countered.

"You could've! You clearly didn't think anything through why the hell where you even in the feild and why did I find out from nat!?" He winced he'd been on the mission with Natasha, Clint, and some other high ranking agents as it was difficult and life threatening.

"She told you about that?" He asked silently cursing himself.

"She's my best friend of course she told me about that!" You snarled.

"Traitor." He mumbled glaring at nothing in piratical. "Look I was gonna tell you-"

"No you weren't you never do Nick you never fucking do, it may have escaped your notice but I'm right under you I'm above Mira for God's sake! Not only that but I'm your motherfucking girlfriend of **six years!**"

He rubbed his face.

"It's not like you don't go do crap without telling me. Remember Malibu?" He replied brining up the mission for 4 years ago.

"Don't remind me of Malibu we said we weren't going to talk about Malibu." You mutterd.

"Or did you not completely disregard my orders get yourself shot, kidnapped, and flatlined twice when we recovered you. Where you not in a comma for **two weeks**?" He asked glaring.

"That was **four years **ago nick you know that was four years ago please stop." You didn't want to argue anymore and you surely didn't want to remember Malibu.

"I think you need to be remind I'm not the only one who doesn't listen." He glared back.

"Stop! Just stop! I still have nightmares about Malibu I still have panic attacks about Malibu! Stop stop stop stop!" You ran out tears rolling down your cheeks.

"Shit." He mumbled.

You ran and ran and ran agents tried to stop you but you didn't care you ran until you where back in your quarters. You didn't know Nick ran after you. Normally he doesn't normally he gives you time after an argument and will come back in the night apologizing. But he knew that look he knew you where going to panic the second you stopped. And it was his stupid fault.

Without knocking he burst through the doors for the first time in a while being really mad he was right. "Hey (Y/N) I need you to breathe ok? Can you breathe?" Curing further into yourself you shook your head no. "You need to breath your having a panic attack you aren't there you here with me you need to come to my voice follow my voice. You need to breath with me." Knowing not to touch you he made his breathing very exaggerated. "I'm so sorry this is my fault I made you panic but I need you to breathe yes I need you to breathe your doing so good keep breathing. Great job hun keep breathing." Slowly you cal med down opening your eyes slightly meeting the eye of your very panicked boyfriend. "Can I touch you?" He asked softly. No matter how mad you are and how much this is his fault you really needed a hug. So you nodded.

"I was there again in captivity they held me under water and whipped me burned me anything to try to get me talking. They didn't like that I wouldn't talk."

"Your so strong and I'm so sorry I brought that up I was mad." You nodded softly head placed in his neck.

"S'okay I was mean." You mumbled tiredly panic attacks took a lot out of you.

"You where right. I should've told you."

"Did you just admit I was right? Never thought I'd see the day Nick Fury admit I his girlfriend was right." He chucked softly picking you off the ground.

"I'll put my work off till tomorrow and stay with you, I run the dam organization anyway." You smiled softly and he placed you in the stepping to his boxers he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and climbed in behind you. Normally you sleep apart on opportunity sides of the bed. But tonight he enclosed his arms around you rubbing you arm with his thumb in a circle.


End file.
